Generally, when migrating data from one repository to another, a testing strategy for verifying that the data has been transferred successfully may be implemented. A common approach to testing data migration relies on sampling. Sampling involves selecting and inspecting some subset of random data to ensure that the migration was completed as designed. Sampling is reliant on an acceptable level of error and an assumption pertaining to repeatability. An acceptable level of error implies that less than 100% of the data will be migrated without error and the level of error is inversely proportionate to the number of samples tested.